


Remember When...? *Unfinished*

by aSpoonfulofSugar



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sad, Spoilers, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSpoonfulofSugar/pseuds/aSpoonfulofSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve is faced with the death of Peggy Carter and the new information on Bucky, the soldier decides to take some time off to recall the past in familiar places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When...? *Unfinished*

**Author's Note:**

> Lovelies! This is work is NOT complete, thank you!

     Cap had been clenching and unclenching his fists for a majority of the service leading up to the eulogy was supposed to give. Now, staring back at the faces of the people Peggy had known, inspired, and loved, his mouth felt dry. He unfolded the paper and attempted to smooth it out on the podium, taking a quick drink of water before he began.

     "Peggy Carter." Eyes previously cast down or unfocused turned in attention to him. "Was one of the most amazing people I have been blessed to know." Steve continued his speech, though his mind wandered to memories of the woman now lying cold and lifeless in the same room. Little flashes of her smile, pearly and bright and warm. The look on her face when he made his first steps as a super soldier, and the way he saw her coughing and weak. Her eyes were still alight with intelligence but the rest of her looked so faded and worn.

     Once finished, the man folded his paper neatly and stepped towards her. Rogers neatly settled it under her hand and breathed in shakily to regain his composure. For a moment, he swore he could hear her giving orders and if he closed his eyes, he could see the training camp. His fellow soldiers shrinking in the distance as he drove off, gripping the flag in his hands with a small surge of pride, despite his exhaustion.

     After the service, he shook hands with a few other guests, trying to not brood or gripe. Tony took place beside him, slapping him on the back.

     "Great speech, Cap." He said, voice not taunting though it retained his general dickheadedness, regardless of the effort Stark put in to sound pleasant. Steve nodded in appreciation, folding his hands in front of him as he looked over to the casket.

     "She's in a better place." He spoke after a moment, giving the man beside him a small, reassuring smile. Not, however, that Stark was in need of reassurance of Peggy Carter's afterlife, but more for his colleague's well being.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! The above is a birthday present for a good friend who I went to see Captain America: The Winter Soldier with, and I apologize for any inaccuracies ( I've only ever watched the Captain America films.) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and it should be done soon!


End file.
